Guysbrough's Stinky Night
Guybrough’s Stinky Night One morning Theodore was on his way to the Junk Dock, to collect Guysbrough. Every week, it was his job to collect garbage. When he arrived he found Guysbrough in a grumpy mood, but he wasn’t going to let this make him upset. “Good morning Guysbrough,” he said kindly as he buttoned on. “What’s good about this morning?” grumbled Guysbrough. “It’s just as horrible as yesterday!” Their first stop was the Ship Docks, where the ships are loaded, unloaded, and docked. Theodore tooted a friendly greeting as Clayton came trundling over on his track. “Morning Theodore,” he called. “I’ll be with you in a moment. I just need to finish loading a cargo ship.” With that, he left. Theodore went over to where the barrages are loaded and unloaded. A few moments later Clayton joined him. Clayton began loading Guysbrough with garbage. “Hurry up you old, slow, rotten crane!” Clayton just smiled as he carried on with his work. “You are a loud, squeaky crane,” continued Guysbrough. Finally Clayton had finished loading Guysbrough. Theodore gave two toots on his whistle as he left. Their next stop was the Supply Dock, where Shediac lived. Lots of cardboard boxes and pallets were waiting for them. “Mornin’ Theodore,” said Shediac, “ready to load with garbage?” “Ready,” said Theodore. He wanted to finish his job. Luckily there wasn’t too much garbage, and they were soon off for the Dump Dock, on the other side of the harbour. When they arrived, Guysbrough was unloaded. Then Theodore took him home. When they arrived at the Junk Dock it was already early afternoon. “Finally,” grumbled Guysbrough, “my work is done. No more silly little tugboats to pull me about!” “Have a nice day,” said Theodore politely as he left. Guysbrough closed his eyese and went to sleep. But he didn’t sleep for long. Foduck arrived and buttoned onto him. The yank of the tow-rope woke the garbage barrage up. “Where are you taking me?” he exclaimed. “To the Repair Dock,” said Foduck. “You’re having an annual inspection.” Guysbrough was furious. He didn’t want to go to the Repair Dock. All he could do was complain. On their way they passed the ferry twins. “You ferries look terrible!” Guysbrough said rudely to them as they passed. Then Rebecca passed them on her way out of the harbour. “You’re deck is so full, it looks like you’re loaded with junk!” “She’s carrying important equipment,” said Foduck defensively. He wasn’t happy with Guysbrough’s behavior. When they arrived at the Repair Dock Guysbrough was lifted out of the water onto a dock. Engineers began to examine him. The sun was setting when they had finished. He was lifted back into the water just as Foduck returned from his last safety patrol of the day. “Nothing wrong with him,” they told him. Foduck buttoned onto Guysbrough and started to take him home. They were half-way to the Junk Dock when Foduck had an idea. He decided to take Guysbrough to the Dump Dock instead. Guysbrough was confused. “The Junk Dock is the other way,” he complained. “We’re going somewhere else,” said Foduck sternly. Guysbrough saw that they had arrived at the Dump Dock. Foduck secured Guysbrough to a dock, then he turned and looked him straight in the eye. “Because you were so rude to everyone today,” he said crossly, “you’ll spend the night here.” Then he left Guysbrough alone. Guysbrough wasn’t used to being alone. Usually he would be with Jasper. The Dump Dock did look a little strange at night. Just then Guysbrough heard a noise. “What’s that?” he wondered. He looked and saw it was the machines of the Dump crushing garbage. Then he heard another noise; this time it wasn’t the machines. Guysbrough began to feel frightened. “Oh, please, I’m sorry for being mean!” he cried out. Then he saw lights in the distance. “Stay back!” he said frantically. “Okay,” replied a familiar voice. “Theodore?” said Guysbrough surprised. “I’m working the night-shift,” he explained. “I wanted to see how you were doing.” There was a long silence, then in a small voice, Guysbrough said; “I’m sorry for being mean. I wish I was home with Jasper.” “Then I’ll take you,” said Theodore. Guysbrough was surprised. He had thought Theodore was going to leave him at the Dump after how he’d treated him that morning. Theodore buttoned on and they were soon on their way. At last they arrived at the Junk Dock. Theodore made sure Guysbrough was secured in his dock, and then he turned to go back to work. But then: “Theodore,” said Guysbrough, “Could you please tell me a bed-time story?” Theodroe grinned. “Of course.” And he began to tell a story that soon had Guysbrough fast asleep.